Always the wrong time, Ron
by Once upon a kiss
Summary: Fred and George shared the dream of owning a joke shop and being world-renowned pranksters and it just happened that Katie Bell shared this. Though Katie was younger they became fast friends after Fred pulled her hair on the train to her first every time at Hogwarts. This is a story of the summers at the burrow and how Ron always seems to come in at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the day was enough to drench anyone in sweat, which was why all of the windows of the burrow were thrown open as wide as they could get. Then there was the one on the third floor of the tacked-on rooms that was hanging open so wide that it appeared as if it was barely hanging onto the hinges. The window probably was hanging on for dear life.

Inside that room were two identical boys and I. We were bent over a cauldron, sweating because of the heat and covered in a mixture of ash and remnants of some sort of explosion. George was writing notes as he watch the effects whatever it was they were brewing mixed with the new ingredients.

It was going to be perfect. The three of us had been working on it for more then three week. I was staying with them for the summer as my parents were in Turkey continuing their work in the ancient runes department of the ministry. Which meant we had all three of the geniuses in the same building working on our infamous pranks.

"It is almost done!" Fred screamed happily. "Hand me the rocket."

George handed Fred a rocket that didn't have anything inside of it. Fred took it carefully in his hands. I crossed my fingers, as this was the only rocket we had left and if it went wrong now we would be stuck with nothing. We sat and let the mix cool for a few minutes and then I began carefully transferring our fire-works mix into the rocket.

Considering it hadn't exploded yet we continued becoming more and more confident with each transferring. We were going to do it. We were going to make the best fireworks ever and we were going to do it by the end of the summer, which would beat our goal.

We screwed the cap on now that we had all of our mix in there. We set it on the stand and lit the match. We aimed it to the center of the door, as we always did, crossed our fingers, and closed our eyes.

The door flew open, I didn't see it but I could hear it. The rocket launched but whoever was at the door obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Fred, George, Katie! Mum wants you for lunch," he said. Our eyes flew open at once and we watched his eyes go wide and then the rocket hit him square in the face. The explosion was extremely colorful and made all the noises we wanted it to.

"Well, we better fix him up before we go to lunch and we had best record our perfect rocket serum," George said.

That is how it all began, and when I say it all began I mean Ron walking in at the wrong moment.


	2. Spiders, always spiders

There was a rhythmic, metallic tapping sound coming from the small bedroom. The tapping had been persistent for the past four hours. The only interruption had been the sound of an occasional popping or fizzing hum. The echo of the machines that were being worked on covered the voices of the three of us.

"Screwdriver," Fred shouted above the mechanical hum. George wordlessly took the screwdriver from me and handed it to the redhead bent over a tangle of wires in a small tin box. Fred slammed the lid on the box and pushed the screwdriver into the box's screws. He proceeded to screw the box's lid tightly shut.

"Let's see how this baby works," Fred shouted his eyes gleaming. He flipped the box over and began flicking switches. Soon enough the hum was loud enough to be heard through the whole house. Fred began maneuvering what appeared to be a joystick around and the seven-dozen metallic balls in the corner sprouted legs and took off across the floor. The mechanical balls that would be assumed to be spiders with their round bodies and eight legs traveled in a large mass towards the bedroom wall. They sprinted up the side clacking with every step. The bulk of metal caught the in-coming sunlight and shone bright, their metallic backs reflecting.

The door swung open and a small redhead stood in the doorway. He looked frightened. The spiders continued clacking along the wall. The teens in the room, who were still transfixed by the metal spiders, were completely unaware of his arrival.

The boy cleared his throat and our heads snapped towards him, "Fred, George, we have to rescue Harry. He's still at his aunt and uncle's. We can't get a response from them either. What are we going to do?"

A huge grin spread across Fred's face. He spun the joystick around and charged the spiders at Ron. The spiders embraced him and wrapped themselves around his legs at speeds that should not have been possible. Silk spun around him enclosing him in the tangled web that could only belong to one creature. Soon everything but his face was covered. Fred directed his army to the ceiling where he hung Ron by a thick braid of fake spider silk.

George, Fred and I got up to leave the room. Fred turned to his brother right before he closed the door and said, "We'll leave to pick him up tonight."

We could hear him yelling down the hall and it sounded like he was saying' Spiders, why does it always have to be spiders."


End file.
